


Dump Sweet Dump

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's come to pick up <s>save</s> Digger from his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dump Sweet Dump

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I was getting at with this, just trying to get in the husbands headspace I suppose. Also in all of these recent fics the setting is a little different, Sam and Digger used to date but they broke up for a few years for reasons I haven't quite decided yet. But now they're together again but Digger still lives in Münster while Sam has moved to Berlin. Also Daniel still exists in this setting but him and Digger never dated, they're just really good friends. Idk what else.

Letting himself in Digger's new temporary appartment felt weird. He'd never been there before but even from the outside, he didn't like the place, it didn't feel like a home. He'd always loved that about Digger's old place, it had been warm and welcoming, just like it's owner. This _dump_ was the exact opposite, nothing like Digger and to Sam that just felt wrong.

"Um, hey...Rüdiger, you in here?" He called out as he shut the door behind him. The first thing he noticed was the pile of cardboard boxes, some opened haphazardly and some clearly been untouched since they were placed there, blocking half of the small hallway and he frowned.

"Yeah, 'm back here, gimme a sec." Came a mumbled reply and Sam took that as a permission to step further into apartment.

Not that it required that many steps.

The apartment actually was just one room, with a kitchenette, a little niche for a bed and a door to what Sam guessed led to the world's tiniest bathroom. He could actually only stare. The only furniture was a really uncomfortable looking mattress for a bed and Digger's old sofa, table and his desk, which the older man was sat by, his eyes glued on the screen of his laptop.

"How..." He started but nothing more came out, he was so shocked by the complete change in the older man's living arrangements.

"Hmm?" Digger made a questioning noise but didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"How can you...this place..."

"Yeah it's pretty shitty I know, but it's cheap." Digger said simply, typing for a moment longer before he finally tore his gaze away from the laptop and turned to look at the taller man. "Haven't bothered to unpack too much either, I don't know how long I'll stay."

"But...hasn't it already been like, almost six months?"

"Hah I suppose it has." Digger actually laughed at that and turned back to his laptop. "I've been busy, okay, haven't had the time to really...I dunno, care? And it's not that bad once you get used to it."

"Uhuh..." Sam muttered as he walked past another pile of boxes to lean against the back of the couch, deep in thought as he watched the older man work.

"Why are you staring at me?" Digger asked after a while, not turning away from his laptop but his amusement was clear in his voice.

"No reason...and I haven't exactly had a chance to do this in a while." Sam replied honestly, shifting a little so he was leaning forward and resting his elbows on the backrest. "And I'm also thinking how to convince you to stay at my place for longer now that I've seen this poor excuse of an apartment."

Digger actually burst out laughing at that and Sam just watched, smiling too as the older man clutched his stomach and turned around in his chair. "Wow you...you really don't like this place huh?" Digger asked still giggling. "And I already agreed to stay with you for a couple of weeks, how much longer do you honestly think you could stand having me around?"

Sam stayed silent at that for a moment, a certain response just on the tip of his tongue but he knew better than to let it slip. It had only been a few months since they were back to being friends again and not even a month since they decided to give their relationship another try. He wasn't about to ruin everything again by rushing things and pressuring the blonde.

"I don't know...But knowing _this_ is the alternative...it's making me depressed and I've only been here a few minutes, I can't even imagine what's it like staying here day after day." Sam scoffed and stood up straight again to cross his arms over his chest. "I mean I don't even see a single plant. In what universe do you live in a place that doesn't have a single plant in it?"

"Hey, I do have a few." Digger countered mock offended, also crossing his arms over his chest defiantly but his expression turned sheepish just seconds later. "I just...Haven't unpacked them...And they're plastic...But...But look, it's not like I stay here that much anyway, what with touring and practicing, I've stayed with you a few times already, and you know I've also stayed with Jan and Daniel when I've needed to stay in Berlin for longer."

"Uhuh..."Sam just grunted and someone would have even called the way he pursed his lips slightly a pout. 

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Digger sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment before he sighed again and stood up. He knew Sam was somewhat jealous of Daniel, for what reason he had no idea but every time he so much as mentioned his name in passing the younger man would get all sullen and pouting. He might have understood that sort of behaviour from him before they started dating again but now...well now it was just starting to get a little annoying. "Look, alright I could maybe stay with you a little longer this time. But!" He hastened to add when the taller man's face brightened up to a wide smile. "But I won't promise anything."

"Okay, I'll take it." Sam said cheerily and practically leapt the few feet so he was standing right in front of Digger, staring down into those mesmerizing dark blue eyes as he hesitated for just a moment before he slowly wrapped his arms around his middle loosely. "How long do you need to pack?"

"Pfft, Sam please." Digger scoffed, throwing his own arms around Sam's neck and pressing close against the taller man. "I already packed in the morning." He smirked playfully and unconsciously licked at his lower lip, which of course didn't go unnoticed by the younger man who just smiled back before leaning down to kiss the cheeky smirk off Digger's lips.

"Hmmm how long have you waited to do that?" Digger murmured when they pulled apart but he couldn't quite resist pressing a few soft kisses along Sam's jaw, smiling wider when he felt Sam's arms tightening around him.

"Let's just say a while." Sam chuckled. "And as nice as this is, I'd much rather continue it somewhere, _anywhere_ , else."

"Pfft, rude!" Digger smacked him playfully on the shoulder as he untangled himself from Sam's arms to go grab his laptop and stuff it in a generously packed bag Sam only now noticed was in the middle of the table. "If you keep dissing my place I'm just going to go stay with Jan instead."

"Okay okay, I'm sorry...I just really don't like it. And we have a five hour drive ahead of us so I'd also really like to get going. Also you promised to buy me dinner if I came to pick you up."

"You do know that was a joke, right? Both the dinner and you coming to pick me up. No one in their right mind would drive _all_ that way just to pick someone up." 

"Well I have never claimed to be sane now have I?" Sam just grinned at him, grabbing Digger's bag before heading to the front door. "I could go for some pizza."

Digger could only laugh as he followed the taller man, making sure he had turned everything off before slamming the front door shut behind them, not feeling all that sorry to get a few more weeks away from that sorry excuse of an apartment.


End file.
